


The Sorceress

by Carmille



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmille/pseuds/Carmille
Summary: Yes, I´m aware that "gypsy" is slur. However, this is Frollo.Lyrics: La Sorciére from Notre Dame de Paris.Esmeralda: Emmy Rossum (and before anybody scream white-washing, yes, Esme was white in the novel).PNG by etherealemzo.





	

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/scarlettrose10/media/poto2004-2705_zpsx2lzfdcr.jpg.html)


End file.
